Twilight and Dawn, Oppisites, Sisters
by Shariki-Mirebu
Summary: Bella and Kyra are twin sisters. Very different and likes two different people. The Edward likes Kyra while she likes someone else and this someone else likes Bella, who likes Edward. What will happen to the four of them? Will Edward see Bella?
1. Chapter 1

Guess what?! I'M BORED! So…I'm going to do a Twilight Fanfic! Ok…I don't own the characters but I'm going to add one character…just one…and it starts at the beginning so please no flames, enjoy, and comment! Oh and I took parts from the book too.

**Bella and Kyra Swan**

**Moving**

"Bye Mom," I said softly as I clutched my mother to me.

She turned to Bella, my older sister and said, "You guys don't have to do this, you can stay. You don't have to go live in Forks."

"I want to go," Bella protested.

Bella and I knew it was a lie but I wanted to see Charlie and Bella wanted to escape traveling with Phil and Mom.

"Alright, watch your sister for me, and say hi to Charlie for me," she said as she stepped back.

We nodded and boarded the plane.

I buckled in myself in the seat and shut my eyes, I hated heights, and airplanes would make me sick. It was a four hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour in a small plane up to Port Angeles, then an hour drive to Forks. Charlie would be taking us down.

I sighed.

I was only eight minutes younger than Bella, and I was treated like I was twelve. Since she was the older one of us, she had responsibility over me, which we both hated since we were both capable of taking care of ourselves. At least I could drive now, and I had enough money to buy a cheap and used car so I wouldn't have to endure riding with Bella to school every day.

Once we had reached Port Angeles, it was raining, just like I knew it would be. Charlie was waiting in the cruiser and I hopped in back, not caring when Bella hoped up front. Charlie talked with Bella the whole ride to Forks; I fell asleep in the back. Once we reached the two bedroom house, we unloaded our bags and brought them in the house.

"Hey Kyra, if you want, you can have the room in the basement, I figured you and Bella wouldn't want to share a bedroom," he said awkwardly.

"Thanks Dad," I said and hauled my bags downstairs. The basement was lighted okay and it had some heating, it was painted and my room was large-ish. There was a small bed on the far wall and I threw my bags on top of it.

"Girls! I have a surprise for you! Come here for a minute before you unpack," he said.

I walked back into the kitchen as Bella did.

"Come out back, I got you two something that you won't have to share," he said excitedly.

Bella and I shrugged and we followed him outside. There sat a red Chevy pickup and a Honda Accord.

"Do you remember Billy from La Push?" He asked.

I nodded as Bella shook her head.

"He went fishing with us during the summer…" he tried to remind Bella.

She shrugged and waited for Charlie to continue on.

"Well anyways…the pickup is his truck and he can't drive anymore so I bought it from him, cheap. The Honda was from a friend of mine and his son fixed it up for us. So…I don't know which one you want but…there you go…"

"Dad…I don't know how to fix cars if mine breaks down…" Bella said.

"Neither do I," I said,

"They run great, don't worry about it and besides, they're free. Think of it as a homecoming gift," he said softly.

A grin broke out on my face as I hugged Charlie.

"I was going to by myself a new car…but thanks," Bella said and hugged Charlie too.

We walked back in the house and Bella and I unpacked in our new rooms.

My room was white and had some shelves and a dresser and a desk. Once I had unpacked I decided to decorate it slightly, I liked doing that kind of stuff. I then took out my little knick-knacks of fairies, pirates, elves, and other imaginary things. I sighed and got dressed for bed. Tomorrow I would go to Forks High with Bella and try and blend in.

--

Forks High had little over three hundred students, at my old high school, there was twice that many people going. I followed Bella up to the school and we walked inside together, not saying anything. I felt self-conscious now; I wasn't like Bella at all. We were like opposites. While she was pale I was tan, while she had dark eyes, I had green, and while she had dark hair, I had reddish-brown hair. I was athletic and she wasn't, but we both were accident prone.

"Can I help you?" A red-haired lady wearing a purple shirt asked.

"I'm Isabella Swan," Bella introduced herself.

"And I'm Kyra Swan," I said.

"Ah, of course," she said and began thumbing through some papers in a pile on her desk.

"You both have the same classes and here's you schedule and a map of the school. Take this paper and have all your teachers sign them, bring them back to me after school, good luck," she told us.

We'll need it.

We walked back out to our car/truck and pulled into the student parking lot. I followed Bella to our first class, not caring to study the map but I took the schedule from her and scanned it. It'd be interesting.

I sighed softly, I felt ignored as always, I tried shining in the athletics I participated in, no one noticed. So I resulted in following Bella places since neither of us had ever been asked on a date.

We walked up to building number 3 and hung up our coats on the racks. I pulled out the paper our teachers were supposed to sign and a notebook, I'd doodle while the teacher was talking.

The first half of the day was boring, while Bella got bombarded by guys; I was alone and had no one to talk to.

After the first half of the day was done, I passed the lunch line and sat at a table by myself and continued drawing in my notebook. I wasn't hungry and I didn't want to follow Bella anymore.

I looked up for a moment, I saw Bella sitting with a bunch of people and she waved at me. I waved half-heartedly back and looked at the other tables. There was one, in the back, where five beautiful teens sat. Two girls and two boys. They all seemed to look alike but they didn't. They were all extremely pale and had circles under their eyes but they were all different. I shrugged and continued drawing, maybe at gym last hour I would shine a little and gain some friends of my own.

After lunch I followed Bella to our next class and our teacher signed our papers. I sat in the back, by myself as Bella sat next to once of the pale boys I had seen in the lunchroom earlier.

I sank in the seat and once again pulled out my notebook. Boring…

Once we got to gym, however, I was excited. I convinced the coach to let me play volleyball and I joined a team. They all seemed to like me and I made some pretty good saves. After that…it was my turn to be bombarded by boys. I smiled sheepishly as a boyish faced guy named Mike started talking to me about the sports they had. I just listened as he led my to the front office and I walked inside with Bella.

The pale boy that was in my Biology class was arguing with the secretary about switching out of our Biology class. I ignored his voice filled with rage and then he noticed us.

"Never mind then, I see that it is impossible," he said hastily and walked out.

I just turned in my paper and left. It was raining again.

I hurried out to my car and hopped inside. I put in a CD and pulled into the line of traffic. I drove slowly home.

Once I got to the house, I realized that I had wanted to buy posters to hang around in my room. I grabbed a spare piece of paper, scribbled a note out to Charlie and Bella and walked back out to my car. I grabbed a fake and heavy necklace with glittering fake gold skull and crossbones and strung it around my rearview mirror. I pulled out of the driveway and headed back to Port Angeles to a store. I noticed the pale Edward kid pull out from behind me, speed up, pass me, and drive away. I shrugged away any thoughts I had for the strange boy and continued to my destination.

What an interesting day.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi!!! Ok…so maybe the first chapter was a little boring…but I'll try and make this one a little more exciting!

**Bella and Kyra Swan**

**Meeting Lauren**

I had a pile of posters in the backseat of my car and food in the passenger seat. I pulled out some curly fries and munched on them as I drove back home. A few tears slid down my face before I entered Forks. I was alone still, and with nothing to do. Back at home, I was doing gymnastics, dance, and some sports; I even worked at the local pool as a lifeguard. But here, all I had was to write stories and draw. I could join some sports, but I liked to keep myself busy.

I pulled into the driveway and turned off the car. I stepped out into the rain and pulled off my jacket, I wrapped the posters in it as best as I could and hurried in the house.

"I'm home," I called as I took off my shoes.

"Welcome back," Charlie said, watching a basketball game on TV.

I took my posters to my room and remembered that I needed tape. I walked back up the stairs and stepped into the living room.

"Dad, do we have any tape?" I asked.

"Somewhere in the drawers in the kitchen we do…hey kiddo…Renee told me you were the athletic type…" he said.

"Yeah…" I said, what was he hinting at?

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted me to get you on a sports team like, for instance, basketball?"

I knew that this wasn't only for my benefit, I was pretty sure he wanted to go to a game and have a reason to pay to get in.

"Sure Dad, it's one of my favorite sports," I said and got the tape. Bella had ordered pizza and the box was half empty on the table. I ignored the delicious smells wafting into my nostrils and jogged down the stairs. I turned the light on in my room and unrolled my Disturbed poster.

Once I was done hanging up my posters I went to set my alarm, it was two in the morning. I sighed and looked around my room. At least it looked okay…I didn't think I'd get any sleep that night.

The next day, I showered, skipped breakfast like always, and got ready for school. I threw my stuff in my car and left after Charlie, but before Bella. I didn't do my math homework last night.

I was one of the first few people at school first, but I got to meet Eric and Mike. They were really nice and they even invited me to sit at the table where Bella had sat yesterday. I couldn't decline their offer.

That day was better, I had made some friends. I had met Jessica, Angela, Lauren, Eric, Mike, Tyler, David, and Natalya.

I could tell Bella hadn't slept either; she didn't look like anything was going better for her. I pushed this aside when I got to gym, lightning this time. I had gotten at least half of the guys out before the guy behind me had gotten my out and his ball hitting me in the head.

After school I headed home while Bella went for groceries. I hopped on Dad's computer and went to my email. Mom had sent me one.

Hey Sweetheart

Email me once you get this

I want to know how things are so far

Any new friends? Guy friends' maybe?

Love Mom

I smiled and typed back:

Everything is fine

I've made some new friends and the

Guys seem pretty interested in me

I'm probably going to join basketball

I love you

Kyra

I went back to my inbox and noticed another email I hadn't read yet. It was from an address I didn't recognize.

Hey Kyra, It's Jacob Black

Billy's son

I was just wondering if you wanted to hang

Out sometime, renew friendships

I can't wait to see you and Bella again

Laters, Jacob

How did he get my email address? Oh…Dad probably gave it to him…no surprise there…

Hey Jacob! Long time no see

Yet…

Anyways, I would love to hang out sometime!

Next week maybe? Whenever…

Just email me what you want to do

Bye! Kyra

I sent the email and shut the computer down. I wandered down to my room and pulled out a book. It was titled, _Bloody Jack, The Adventures of Jacky Faber._ I loved this series. Maybe I'd go up to Seattle to get the next book in the series.

I sighed and began reading.

Awhile later, I heard the door open and close, either Charlie or Bella was home.

"Anyone home?" He called.

"I am," I answered and walked up the stairs to meet him.

"So…I got you on the basketball team…" he said.

I smiled widely and said, "Thanks Dad! When does practice start?!"

"Well, the coach will tell you in class tomorrow I guess. He saw you play lightning today and he thinks you'd make a great addition to the team."

"Great! By the way, Bella's getting groceries 'cuz you have no food here," I said.

He laughed, "I'm a terrible cook."

I laughed with him and went downstairs. Bella walked in and started making steak and potatoes. I skipped Dinner and listened to my music.

I didn't sleep well the rest of the week, which turned out to be uneventful. The weekend was pretty nice, I went to Port Angeles and got myself a book, not any in particular, but something to read.

Sunday, I was really bored, so when Charlie came home I had a great idea.

"Well…is it alright if I go for a run? I'm feeling rather restless…" I asked quietly.

"Alright, it's actually okay today," he shrugged and turned on the TV.

I cheered softly so Dad wouldn't think I was weird and hurried back down the stairs. I changed into some sweats, put on a long sleeved black shirt with a tight fitting Linkin Park T-Shirt over top and slipped on some tennis shoes. I quietly walked down the hall until I got outside.

I stepped outside and took a deep breath. I stretched my legs and began running down the street. I pulled out my ipod nano and hit shuffle. I smiled. I was exercising and listening to my music, it was nice. I ran for a while before someone passed me on the road. I didn't hear them slow and stop.

I felt something or someone take out an earphone.

"Why are you running at this hour?" He asked.

I shrugged and answered, "I was restless. I needed something to do."

Edward looked me over and there was a moment of awkward silence.

"Interesting…" he said.

"What?" I asked intrigued by the look he had given me just a second before.

"Nothing…nothing…" he told me.

"You coming back to school or are you ditching?" I asked casually.

He smiled a crooked smile which all the girls in the school loved, but me. I didn't know why, but…it just didn't dazzle me like it did the others.

"I'm coming back, I just needed a break," he said quietly.

"Nice…" I said softly, looking around.

"You're strange," he said suddenly.

"Well that's what people tell me," I said smiling, "but how so?"

"Well…it's weird for me to say this but I don't seem to…uh…daze you like I can others," he said quietly.

What?

"I know, it's pretty weird, but it just doesn't," I said.

"Are you okay? It looks like you haven't gotten sleep in ages," he asked.

"I couldn't sleep this week," I admitted.

He folded his arms and seemed to be examining me again.

"Well, this was interesting. See you tomorrow then?" He said.

"Sure," I shrugged and placed the earphone back in my ear. I turned and began running again. Edward was strange…

Once I had gotten home, I collapsed on the bed and fell asleep immediately.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey!!! Okay…here's another chapter…turning away from the book for a bit now…**

**Sisters**

**Talking with Jacob**

After school, I lazily headed up to my car, trying to be the last one out of the parking lot. It worked…almost…Edward stood by my car, waiting.

I stopped in surprise. What did he want with me?

"Hey Edward," I said as I approached him.

"Hey Kyra," he said smiling.

"Um…what do you want?" I asked trying to be polite.

He smirked and replied, "I just wanted to talk."

I sighed internally, hopefully it wouldn't take long, I wanted to see if Jacob had replied to email, and I wanted to meet him.

"About…?" I asked.

"You," he said simply.

"Why me?" I asked confused.

"You interest me," he said softly.

"I'm not interesting…" I stated as I folded my arms.

"You are more than you know…" he whispered, but I cold barely hear it…just barely.

"I didn't catch that," I lied.

"Nothing…so why did Bella and you move to Forks?" he asked, watching me intently.

"We wanted to escape our mother and her new husband and visit Dad for a bit," I answered. This was weird…

"Ah…so…do I really not dazzle you?" he asked, immediately looking away from me.

So this is why he wanted to talk to me…

"Not really, I mean, you look great, but you don't really dazzle me like the other girls. I guess I'm just immune or something," I replied casually.

"Weird…" he said quietly.

"I know," I said, "But I'm not saying that you're not handsome…cuz you are…I'm just not as easily attracted to you like everyone else…including Bella…" I added.

"Really?" He asked as he slid closer to me, towering over me as his eyes bored into mine.

I shrugged, unmoved by his actions.

He stepped back and tried to figure out why I was so different.

"Well, I really shouldn't keep you any longer…goodbye Kyra," he said and walked away.

"Bye Edward," I said as I hopped in my car.

I shook my head as I pulled out of the parking lot and headed home as fast as I could. I shook all thoughts of Edward out of my mind as I logged into my email account.

One new message, from Jacob.

I smiled.

Hey Kyra, I was wondering…

Do you want to hang out tonight? I'm free…

Call me if you can or can't…

543-9834

Jake

I scribbled the number on the corner of an envelope and hurried to where Dad was sitting.

"Dad? Can I go visit Jacob and Billy down in La Push?" I asked eagerly.

Charlie looked at me, pleased and shocked at the same time.

"Sure thing Ky-ky, be back before midnight," he chuckled as I started to dial his number.

He answered on the fourth ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey this is Kyra…"

"Hey Kyra! It's Jake, can you come down?"

"Yeah! Charlie said it's fine…when do you want me?"

"Now is fine."

"I might need directions."

"Just follow the road up to La Push; you'll see me waving at you in front of my house."

"Alright, see you in a few."

I hung up the phone, grabbed my purse, and was out the door.

I noticed a shiny silver Volvo pace by as I hopped into my car.

I turned it on and pulled out of the driveway. I headed over; it only took about fifteen minutes.

I soon saw a boy waving frantically at me and I pulled into the driveway. I remembered him only a little since the last time I had seen him was about four years ago.

"Hey Jake!" I said as I gave him a hug.

"Hey Kyra! It's good to see you again!" he said excitedly.

"Care to show me around?" I asked.

"Sure thing!" He said brightly as we walked to a beach.

We walked and talked for hours along the beach, and the more we talked, the more I seemed to like him. I then realized that I really really liked Jacob, but I couldn't let him know that.

At about ten, we headed back to his house where Billy had made us some hot cocoa. We sipped it gratefully and talked a little more. By eleven, I had to say my goodbyes and I headed home, I smiled the whole way.

I had a crush on Jacob Black.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! So…here's another chapter of Twilight and Dawn, Opposites, Sisters…and I hope the last chapter was good…so I'll try and make this one better…Review! Oh! And I'm making Jacob the same age as Bella and Kyra…hope you guys don't mind…

**Twilight and Dawn**

**Awkwardness and Invitations**

"Hey Bella, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me?" Mike asked my sister.

I sighed and sunk lower in my chair, no guy wanted to ask me. I mean, they all liked me, but Bella was more interesting because she was mysterious.

I slipped out of the seat and headed to my car, I needed my Biology binder out of the trunk.

"Hey Kyra," a soft voice called before me.

"Hey Edward," I said back without looking at him. I already knew it was him because I recognized his soft silky voice.

"Are you doing anything this Saturday?" He asked.

I stopped in my tracks, was he about ready to ask me to the dance?

"I don't know, maybe…why?" I asked casually as I continued towards my little Honda.

"Well…I was just wondering…" was all he said.

"Riiiight," I said under my breath.

I popped the trunk, grabbed the red binder, and slammed it shut. I turned around to walk back but Edward stood between me and the safety of brick buildings.

"Um…hi?" I said, blushing. He was close and towering over me.

He chuckled but didn't move aside. I tried sliding away from him but I couldn't escape.

"Is there something you need?" I asked slowly.

"Nothing really, I just like the sound of your voice," he admitted softly. He then lightly brushed away a strand of hair that was handing over my face. His hands were cold but I didn't shiver in any way.

He smiled as I gave him a confused look.

"Um…we should head to class…" I hinted.

"Yes, can I walk beside you?" He asked.

"I don't see why you have to ask…but okay," I shrugged. Edward Cullen was a strange guy.

I noticed my sister and Jessica look at me in surprise. They didn't expect the great and mysterious Edward Cullen to be escorting a girl to class. I gave them the look that read, "Save me before I kill someone." The two smiled in…relief? Ah well…Bella could have Edward, I'd rather crush on Jake…

We reached Biology class and I sat in my usually empty table behind Edward and Bella. I could hear whispering, but it was undecipherable. I shrugged and once again began doodling. I suddenly felt like I was being watched, I hoped it wasn't the teacher who was waiting for an answer. Thank goodness it wasn't, I wanted to be spared from any more embarrassment. It was Edward and I silently sighed, I wanted to escape school, escape Edward, and see Jake.

Edward slipped me one of his supposed dazzling crocked smiles, but it had no affect. I gave him a half-smile and returned to my drawing.

After Gym, I heard a roar from outside. I hurried out of the locker room to see what it was; curiosity got the better of me. I smiled widely when I saw who it was.

Jake was on a motorcycle, waiting for someone…I hoped it was me.

"Hey Bella! We should go hang out today! I'll give you a lift to my house!" He called to my sister.

My face fell.

"What about my truck?" She asked him.

"I'll drive it home, I need to exercise anyways," I sighed.

Jake just noticed me then, I felt ignored, again, like always…

"I'll see you later Kyra!" He said excitedly as Bella hopped on.

Bella threw me the keys and I caught them, so much for having fun with Jacob.

I turned to Bella's truck and sighed, I walked through the line of cars until I reached it. It felt so unfamiliar and loud compared to my dinky thing.

I drove home slowly, not caring if the Cullen's were stuck behind me. I pulled into the driveway and turned off her truck. I scribbled a note to Charlie where I would be and dropped off my load of schoolwork.

I shoved the earphones of my ipod into my ear and began jog back to school, it wouldn't take long.

--

I heard the distant rumble of a familiar motorcycle driving down the road to our house. Charlie was watching a basketball game and was too focused to realize that Bella was home. They stepped inside and I greeted them with a half-hearted hello.

"Hey Bella, I know it's not my school and I know there's a dance Saturday, but would you like to go with me?" Jake asked.

"I've already been asked," Bella said blushing.

"By who?" Jacob asked her as they entered the kitchen.

I listened intently while I was making spaghetti.

"Edward Cullen," she said sheepishly.

I snuck a glance at Jake, his face was still cheery.

"That's sweet…ah well…I hope you have fun," he told her.

My heart seemed to rip a little; he didn't even recognize there was another girl he could ask in the room…

I kept in a sigh and poured the steaming spaghetti into the strainer.

"Hey Kyra, are you available this Saturday?" He asked suddenly.

My heart lifted and I replied, "I sure am."

"Want to go to the dance with me then?" He asked, now being very quiet.

My heart soared and butterflies zoomed around in the pit of my stomach.

"S-sure Jake," I managed to choke out.

"You should come shopping with Jessica, Angela, and I then," Bella said happily.

"Friday after school?" I asked and Bella nodded.

"Alright, I'll be there," I said now extremely overjoyed.

**So…any reviews for me? Whaddya think?? Hm?? Please comment!**


	5. Chapter 5

Guess what?! It's time for another chapter! So R&R!

**Twilight and Dawn, Opposites, Sisters**

**The Dance and Drama**

I was at the dance…with Jacob…wearing a tight fitting strapless green shirt with jeans and flats. My hair was curled for once and I got a few glances from the guys. This made me smile all the more.

"So…what kind of music do you like?" Jacob asked.

"Well…a lot. Not country though…ugh," I sighed.

He laughed and a slow song started up. His hands slipped around my waist as my arms went around his neck. I blushed deeply and turned my head a little to the side.

"Why's your face so red?" He asked finally.

I thought he wouldn't notice…sigh…

"No reason…it's just hot in here I guess," I lied.

He smiled and twirled me around. Boy, he knew how to dance.

I looked over and I saw Bell caught in Edward's eyes as they spun around. He, however, wasn't looking into her adoring eyes. He was staring at me. I couldn't tell if he was angry or surprised. I smiled at him and he snapped his head back at Bella to start a conversation. Well that was weird…

The song ended before I had wanted it to and Jacob let go. I felt the pressure and warm from his hands missing from my sides. I wanted to grab his retreating hands and replace them but that would just make things awkward.

"Hey…I'm going to go grab a drink and talk to Quil for a moment, okay? I'll see you in five minutes," he said.

"Alright," I said breathlessly.

I stood there for a moment, looking stupid, and then my loving thoughts were interrupted but a cold hand on my shoulder.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked as he pushed me outside.

"Um…Edward? What's going on?" I asked as we stopped.

"Kyra…are you sure I don't dazzle you?" He asked.

GOD! What is it with his dazzling?! Did he expect me to think he was gorgeous and sparkled at whatnot?! Well…okay…he did seem to sparkle a little but he is DEFINITLY not my type. I mean…come on…he asks me if he dazzles me? WIERDO!

"No! And for the next time you ask that question, NO! What is it with you and you're dazzling?" I asked slightly angry.

He started laughing. Laughing….at me!

"Stop it! It's not funny!" I protested.

He quieted down and smiled that supposedly distracting smile of his. And, of course, it didn't work.

"You are so cute when you're angry," he said.

"You haven't seen me truly an-…wait…you think I'm cute? I thought the almighty Edward Cullen was to cool for a cute girl," I said. Okay…I just HAD to be blunt with him.

His smile slipped away at my serious look…and he started laughing again.

"Would you shut it? I don't get what's so funny!" I yelled.

"Alright…alright…I'll stop," he said as his laughter turned to small chuckles.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"You know…you really are cute," he said after a minute.

"What?" I asked, surprised. I thought he had been joking…

I suddenly felt cold hands wrap around mine. I shivered slightly and suddenly, I think the space between us had closed a little. He was invading my bubble!

"Kyra…I think…I really like you…but I shouldn't…" he said.

"Then don't!" I shouted he purposely ignored me.

He got closer…and closer…

"OW!" I shouted as I jumped back. He had hit me and his skull was hard! HE murmured a small apology and pulled my foreword again. I noticed a hungry gleam in his now black eyes. Wait…weren't his eyes just a golden color? What was going on?

"Kyra…" he whispered.

He got REALLY close and I mean REALLY close. If he stole my first kiss I swear to God I'll punch him!

Then…as I had thought…his cold lips were on mine. I tried pushing him away but he wouldn't let me go. I kicked him and he took a step back.

"You…! You stole my first kiss!" I yelled and he frowned.

"Kyra?" A new but familiar voice called.

"Jacob!" I said, "Save me!"

Jacob frowned and looked between us.

"This is for stealing my first kiss dammit!" I yelled and punched Edward and I heard a snap. My stomach churned and I fell over with a small, "oh!" My hand hurt really bad and went numb. Everything started dimming and the last thing I saw swimming above me…was Jacob's face.

--

I woke up in the hospital. My hand was wrapped up and Charlie was sitting next to me, asleep.

"So the sleepyhead is finally awake," Jacob said as he entered the room.

"Jacob!" I said happily.

"So what did Cullen do to make you so upset?" He asked as he sat down next to me.

"He friggin' stole my first kiss!" I murmured angrily and folded my arms.

"You didn't want him to? I thought all girls were into him," Jacob sighed.

"Not me! I like someone else who isn't a fat jerk!" I exploded.

"Who?" He laughed and I blushed deeply.

"No…one…" I mumbled.

"By the color of your face I'd say that's a lie," Jacob laughed.

I lightly slapped him with my good hand but laughed with him.

"Kyra? Are you awake?" A doctor said as he walked in.

"I think so, unless this is a dream," I said trying to keep a serious look on my face. The Doc smiled and Jacob chuckled.

"Well…you split a bone in the middle of your hand and it's going to take awhile for it to heal. It was clean though so it should heal nicely," he said.

"Thanks Doctor…?"

"Cullen," he said with a smile.

"Edward's dad?" I asked with a small growl.

"Foster Dad yes, Edward told me how you broke your hand. You…punched him?" He asked as a frown started to appear on his face.

"Yeah, he did something I won't forgive him for," I said as I carefully folded my arms.

Doctor Cullen smiled and left. Somehow…I felt that that smile was a fake.

"You seriously need to learn how to punch," Jake laughed again.

"Well if he hadn't done that I wouldn't have ruined tonight for a few people," I said grumpily.

"You didn't ruin it for me! I got to enjoy an interesting evening with my friend!" Jake said with a smile.

"Are you friggin' for cereal?! You're in a hospital not a party! This is boring Jake! Where is your head at man?!" I asked.

"Calm it special one. You're handicapped now and I can't playfully punch you for insulting me 'cuz once you get out of that cast, I'll get you for making fun of me. I'm counting!" He said with a laugh and I laughed with him.

"Well…I'm going to go home, Billy will probably want to know what happened," he said and left.

"Bye Jake!" I called after him. I yawned and fell asleep. And I dreamed…

_It was cold…so cold…like sitting in a fridge or a freezer but I was in a house. A plain white house with no furniture. Edward stood before me but his eyes were coal black. An animal suddenly appeared in front of him and he started eating it hungrily. He looked up at me with animal gore all over his face and smiled that crooked smile. It was scary now…a hungry smile…he bared his fangs…OH MY GOD! HE HAD FANGS!_

I woke up with a cold sweat and Edward was staring at me from the chair beside me.

"Get away you kiss stealer!" I said. I was still shocked by my dream. It had been weird…so weird…

"I just came to apologize and that I'll try not to bother you anymore," he muttered and stood up. I glared up at him and he sighed before leaving.

I sighed and reclined more in the soft pillows. What was I going to do with these stupid males I knew?!

**So…What did you think?! Review please! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Not Trying Hard Enough**

I walked around school grumbling under my breath. Every time I caught Edward looking at me I glared at him.

Now that I had a broken hand, I had guys asking me if I wanted help carrying my books to class and if I needed a ride to and from school.

Of course I took advantage of the first offer but gently declined the second.

It was lunch and I chose to sit alone. I didn't eat anything, I wasn't hungry, but I pulled out my notebook and began writing poems. I sat thinking of how to rhyme the next stanza when I saw someone sit in front of me in my peripheral vision.

I looked up.

"Hi," he said simply.

I shot my death glare at him once again and looked back down at my poem. I began writing again, trying to ignore him.

"Will you forgive me?" He asked pleadingly.

When I looked up at him, I was sure his apology was sincere.

"For what? Having a rock hard body? That's nothing to apologize over," I muttered as I looked around, making sure no one was listening.

He snorted and shot a look of annoyance at me, "You know exactly why you're mad at me."

"Yes and I probably will never forgive you for that! I wanted someone else to have that...that was something special to me," I spat.

"But I don't understand you Kyra...I can't read you like other people. Most girls would welcome a kiss from me, why not you too?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Your not at all ignorant are you?" I mumbled mostly to myself before saying, "Like I said...I'm just not intrigued by you."

"But why not?" he asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"What's it to you anyways? Why do you care? It's not like there's dozens of girls out there that think your amazing! Why does it matter that one doesn't?" I asked, raising my voice slightly.

"Because...I...I have an interest for you," he said quietly, still trying to search my eyes.

"Well I guess you've hit a one way street because I don't have that kind of interest for you," I said as i grabbed my stuff and left the lunchroom.

Tears burned my eyes as I headed towards my car.

I knew I shouldn't be crying, I knew that I should have forgotten about it but I haven't. I didn't even know why I was rejecting a guy who really seemed to have an interest for me, but I wanted someone that really made me feel good inside. Like Jacob.

I had never really gained much attention from guys, I always had wanted to experience love from a guy, but I wanted to feel it on my side, I wanted it to be a two way street.

I opened the door roughly and shoved my stuff in my car. I was about ready to hop in and let my tears run but my good wrist was caught by something familiarly chilly.

"Why can't you just leave me alone!" I cried out as I faced him.

"Because I can't. Look, I don't like this anymore than you do but if you don't have an interest for me like that, then at least can we be friends?" He pleaded.

He didn't like it anymore than I did? Huh? I had the sudden thought of the song Hot 'n Cold by Katy Perry.

"Fine, but you can't pull stuff on me like that!" I murmured.

He let go and nodded with a relieved smile. He then let my wrist go so I could pull my stuff back out of the car.

"Are you...doing anything this weekend?" He asked.

"I'm not sure...I might be with Jacob but I'm not sure," I replied as we started walking to Biology.

"Oh...well...if you want we could do something," he said.

"Like what?" I asked as we entered the building.

"Hiking," he said with a smile.

"That sounds good," I shrugged as we entered the filling class.

I noticed Bella frowning at us as we entered, she looked expectantly at him, and glared slightly at me.

I rolled my eyes and headed to my empty seat. I relaxed as Bella's face brightened when they started up a conversation with her.

--

Once I was home the phone was ringing. I hurried and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Kyra? Hey how are you?"

"I'm good Jake! How are you?"

"Good! Hey...would you mind doing something for me?"

"Sure!"

"Would you tell Bella that she should come down to the Beach for a bonfire?"

"Yeah...sure thing..."

"Hey, are you sure you're okay?"

"Just fine Jake...bye..."

I hung up the phone and i fought back the tears. I heard the front door slam shut and I tried to compose myself.

"What were you doing with Edward at lunch?" Bella asked as she entered. She threw her bag on the floor and folded her arms.

"Talking," I replied with a cracked voice.

"Why? Why did he want to talk to you?" She questioned quietly as she made her way to the cupboards.

"Is talking illegal now?" I asked.

"I want to know why Edward wants to suddenly talk to a girl as intensely as you. Jessica and Lauren said he's never done that before. Why you?" She asked as she pulled out some boxes of macaroni and cheese.

"I'm not interfering with your precious love Bella! Calm down! I don't even like him like that!" I said angrily, using my hands to explain myself.

Another random thought crossed my mind, Renee always said Italians used their hands to help explain what they were talking about.

"That's a downright lie! I know every girl at our school has an interest for him!" Bella said just as angry as me.

"Not me! I like someone else! I'm not trying to take your precious Edward away from you Bella! I like someone else! End of freaking story!" I nearly shouted.

"Whatever," she snorted.

"I don't know why I waste my time with you," I snarled.

I grabbed my purse and pulled out my ipod. I shoved the earphones angrily in my ears before leaving the house.

I began my jog, wearing down my anger and loosing myself in the music.

That night, I didn't sleep. I just cried.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiking**

I wasn't particularly excited for that weekend. I didn't feel like joining Bella to see Jacob, and I didn't really want to go with Edward hiking. I was quiet and Edward noticed.

Ever since we had talked over the deal either 'friends or ignored,' he was always with me. He was ' trying to figure me out' as much as he was trying to figure out Bella.

He was also trying to figure out why I was sleeping and why I was taking frequent trips to the bathroom to cry myself out.

Bella was still hammering me down about the whole Edward and me spill. She wouldn't listen so I would blow up at her.

So when I walked out to Edward's car that Saterday, he was 'concerned.'

"Why aren't you telling me?" He asked as he stood between me and the car door.

"Because one, I don't let people in and two, I don't trust you well enough too."

He frowned.

"Yes I'm a mess I know but hiking should help," I sighed as I tried to push him aside.

He didn't budge, jeez this guy was amazingly strong.

"No...I think you need sleep," he said softly but sternly.

"And what if I'm not tired?" I protested, trying to stifle a yawn.

"I think you are," he said with a smirk. I heard a small click and then I noticed he had locked the car doors.

I sighed with exasperation.

"Fine, then I guess never mind then. I'm going inside, bye Edward," I said as I turned on my heel to go back to the house.

"Alright fine, but don't pass out on me," he said as he unlocked the car doors.

I smirked and turned back around.

--

We were hiking in the woods and the scent of trees and rain filled my nostrils. I sighed happily as I climbed over a large tree-root sticking out of the ground.

He did everything better than I did...and no one I knew had skill like he did. He did it so gracefully and easily, it made me wonder if he was taking steroids or something.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"Why are you so graceful with this? I've known hikers that have hiked longer than you were born and they can't do this like you can," I said as I climbed over another tree-root.

His eyes grew dark and he muttered, "Just skill."

"And why do your eyes do that?!" I nearly shrieked.

He was so WIERD!

"What?" He asked innocently but obviously taken aback by my question.

"Change color," I said as I stopped and folded my arms.

"What are you talking about," he said slightly angry.

"They were a honey color and now they're black! Who's eyes change that dramatically?!?!?!" I asked, I knew he knew what I was talking about.

"You must be seeing things, my eyes don't do that," he said as he stormed off angrily.

"You're a liar pants!" I shouted at him and sat on the ground.

I was mad, tired, and hungry, I needed a rest. I felt really woozey and I layed down on the soft carpet of green.

"Kyra?" He called.

I shut my eyes.

Just a little bit of rest...

And I was out of it.

I began dreaming again.

We were still walking through the woods when we saw a deer. I smiled in joy, what a beautiful creature. It was a doe.

Edward turned and looked at me, his eyes coal black. He opened his mouth slightly and I saw fangs. Before I knew it, he was eating the deer. I shrieked in horror.

And I woke up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Freaking Out**

I sat up and noticed everything was a blur. Cold arms were wrapped around me as I scrambled to free myself from them.

Suddenly I was dropped on the forest floor.

"Oof!" I cried out as I landed on my stomach. I wheezed for a moment, catching my breath before rolling over and trying to figure out what was going on.

Edward stood at my feet shaking so hard I thought he was going to implode or something. His eyes were that coal black from my dream and he glared at the ground.

He curled his fingers into what looked like claws and something tapped my memory box in the back of my head.

I had a figurine on my dresser that resembled this...a Vampire figurine. Of course I was all into that mythical stuff, who wasn't?

Well...besides the normal people...

I looked around to figure out what had made the blurring, only speed could have done that. There was no vehicles and even if there was, we couldn't have gotten that fast in this forest.

"Edward? Were you...running?" I asked as I propped myself up on my elbows.

"I shouldn't have taken her...I should've let her sleep it out..." He muttered angrily and suddenly stormed off.

"Woah! Wait a minute Edward! I am NOT getting lost in this forest! GET BACK HERE!" I shouted at him as I scrambled to my feet, or tried at least. I fell right back on my face before managing to gain enough balance to stand up and follow him.

He kept walking until he found a tree he wanted to climb. I followed him, screaming at him the whole time.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU EDWARD?!"

"..."

"DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME!"

"..."

"SO HELP ME I WILL DRAG YOU DOWN MYSELF!"

"LIKE YOU COULD!" He shouted at me.

I shrank back against the tree limb. His hands were still curved like claws and his black eyes were flashing angrily.

I leaned against the tree limb even more, trying to get away from his angry gaze, something told me to back away...

But backing away only lead to the limb I was leaning against to snap and fall. I had so much of my body weight against it I fell backwards with it.

"DAMAGE!" I cursed as I fell backwards.

Of course It would be just my luck to fall backwards off of a tree, and have someone extremely angry at me while I was at it.

I twisted in the air to watch the green carpet of ground rush towards my face.

I felt familiar cool arms around me and I didn't end up hitting the ground after all. I groaned as the impact made his arms dig into my sides.

There was going to be a bruising.

I found my feet as they shakily found the ground, I didn't have balance. His golden eyes...of course they changed color on me...were watching as I clutched him for support.

I gazed from the tree to him.

"You are SO not human," I accused.

He flinched.

"This is AWESOME!" I shrieked happily. I jumped up but my feet weren't ready to hold all my weight yet and I ended up in Edward's arms again, before he dropped me to the ground.

I glared at him.

"What?" He murmured.

"Look...who could run that fast, and fall from that tree without getting hurt like how you did? You have to be some mythical creature..." I said as I exaimened him.

"Do you know what I am then?" he asked quietly, his eyes were lack again.

My mind murmured, DANGER ZONE!

"Um...I have a guess...but I'm not sure I'm right," I murmured, trying to not upset him.

"What is it?" He asked darkly.

"Um...v-vampire?" I asked quietly.

I suddenly realized how stupid I sounded.

"So you think...this is awesome?" He asked as he scaled the tree.

"Wait a minute...I was right?"

"..."

"HAHAHA! THAT SHOWS YOU WORLD! MYTHS AND LEGENDS EXIST! IN YOUR FACE!" I screamed at the green and gray sky.

He was suddenly in front of me. I blinked, taking in his sudden closeness.

"This is not awesome...I'm a killer! I'm sure you've read stories on what we eat..."

"Blood of course," I said.

I then realized what we were talking about, and what I was actually talking to. I stared open-mouthed at him.

"What? Are you afraid of me now? Are you never going to talk to me again?" He asked.

"No...I really honestly think this is the best moment of my life," I muttered.

"The best moment of your life? I can kill you right here!" He protested.

"Okay...any human could do that...but really...death by Vampire would be a cool..."

"SHUT UP KYRA!" He shouted, and I shut it.

"I can rip you to shreds, and the only difference is you couldn't defend yourself from me...I could drink you dry alive if I wanted to," he growled at me.

"But you wouldn't," I said defiantly.

He narrowed his eyes.

"Because you want me around so you wouldn't. It's not often you meet a freak like me," I said softly and reached to touch his skin.

He didn't flinch but he wore a look of disapproval.

His skin was glacier cold and as hard as rock, his muscles were tensed and I smiled.

My friend was a vampire.


	9. Chapter 9

**Dear Diary...**

Dear Diary...

So...my best friend is a vampire. Of course I got to meet his so called brothers and sisters.

Alice was all smiles and hugs, jasper was silent and of course, looked like he was in pain. (now I knew why.)

Emmet was teasing me all lunch hour and then his beautiful girl Rosalie, glared at me the whole time. I didn't know her reasons why but of course I said nothing to provoke harsh words of any sort.

Of course, with this change of events, everyone noticed.

Bella would not leave me alone about it. We had fights every day after school, about how I was with the guy she was interested in and how he wouldn't tell her much. Then I would come back with how she ignored poor Jake and she left with a huff.

This always puts me down.

Jake never really invited me to la push after he got to hang with Bella. He was so wrapped up in her, as she was wrapped up in Edward, who is wrapped up with me, who I am wrapped up with Jake.

I hate love squares.

I hate squares officially now. The shape ticks me off because it reminds me about how love and relationships suck.

Of course I do not mention this to Edward and of course he worries. Stupid Vampire.

Though just yesterday he rescued Bella from a vehicle sliding towards her. With inhuman speed he was by her side and stopped the oncoming car.

I was by the other Cullen's and they all tensed at the sight of it. I heard low hisses at the fact and I knew they was a great chance of them getting exposed.

Bella is officially stricken with love now. Her hero rescued her in time of need and as confused as she was with how he showed up so fast in the first place, she was nearly skipping for joy. Of course she didn't...being as clumsy as she is...

But Diary...how I wish Jake would see me like he sees Bella...I know Edward is here and all but I don't want him. I want Jake...

Jake is hilarious. He makes me laugh and I always feel so happy and light around him. I just don't understand...maybe it's because Bella's the dark mystery and I'm flaming plain. (of course the flaming was meant to illustrate my hair...)

Oh well...no one can have everything they want in life. I'm sure something good will happen...

Well...it's time for dinner and I'm sure Bella is waiting upstairs with those questions and arguments again...

~Kyra


	10. Chapter 10

Sooo….If I don't get any reviews after I update these next few chapters…I might just have to pull it off fanfic so…please don't make me do that and review please!

**Uh oh...**

Sure enough, my predictions were right. She was waiting for me with those arguments and I wasn't in the mood. So I left.

I walked out on Dad and Bella, at least until she heads to the privacy of her bedroom.

I snatched my ipod from the counter and as I left I yelled, "You get every boy you want but one and you get so protective of him. I don't even have one Bella...get over it."

I know Dad isn't going to be happy but he'll be in bed by the time I get home.

I walk out and shiver in the slight breeze. I look both ways on the road and I look at the woods behind me.

Nature was calling me...not in that sort of way...but the peaceful sounds called my name to cool myself down.

I walked in between trees, not caring to find where I was going or how I was going to get back. I shoved the headphones in my ears and blasted Linkin Park. Tears started to slide down my face as I weaved farther into the woods.

Bella is so ungrateful...she gets every guy she gets but one...and she gets so upset...I can barely get one and the one I like thinks I'm only there for display.

What's about me that guys don't like? Am I too out there? To random? Overemotional maybe? Or....am I just so ugly...

Tears blur my vision as I lean against the tree and cry myself out.

Once my eyes are dry, my head is clear, and my chest doesn't ache from the sobs, I look at my surrounds.

I'm lost.

Btw these chapters will be really short sorry!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Found**

I sobbed now knowing I'm lost but I'm happy at the same time knowing that I'm away from home and I don't have to endure Bella's stupid arguments.

I keep walking deeper into the dark forest. the canopy of green shuts out any light from the sky. Even though I know in order to be found I must stay put, I keep going. I don't want to be found.

I stumbled through the woods and trip several times. I landed on my broken hand sometimes but I ignored the pain.

I finally fall the last time, worn out, hungry, and tired. I let sleep take me on peaceful clouds away from my body. I rest.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't know what time it is and I don't care. When I wake up I walk. I keep going.

"Kyra," someone said.

"Leave me alone," I mumbled, not caring to look around or notice the familiarity of his voice or the slight strangeness at why he is so far in the woods with me.

"Kyra, it's time to go home," he whispered.

"Leave me alone! Can't yous see I'm leaving?" I asked as I whipped around to face Edward.

"Why do you want to leave?" He asked now confused. He is mere inches away from me and his hands are on my elbows, ready in case I need to be caught.

"Bella won't leave me alone because she is so caught up in you and I'm invading her love bubble by being with you! I can't take her crap anymore!" I scream at him.

His face pulls down into a frown, "this is why you've been upset, isn't it Kyra?"

My tears now spilling from my eyes answer his question and he slowly pulls me into a much needed hug. Even though I'm already cold and his body is colder I don't mind.

"Let's get you home, you look awful," he says as he picks me up.

"But I don't want to go home," I blubber now sounding like a five-year-old kid.

"Please," he begs and I finally give up.

The woods become a blur and wind whips at my face as he runs at high speed through the forest.

"How long was I gone?" I ask as he slows. The edge is near and I hear people shouting and dogs barking.

"A few days Kyra. You missed school and your father got worried. Bella was more quiet than usual. Everyone was so worried," he said.

I fall asleep as he walks in the open and people run in to get me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Lost Hope**

I came to my senses after awhile. I felt achy and sick. So many voices filled my head and I knew they weren't mine. I recognized some voices as I tried to open my eyes and focus.

"She'll be fine after a few days rest, Charlie. She is not in top condition and she will need plenty of rest and food," someone said.

"Thank you Doctor Cullen," I heard my dad say.

More whispers.

I opened my eyes and blinked several times to gain focus of the people in my room.

"Kyra," Edward said softly and I felt his cool hand on my surprisingly warm one. I didn't care to move his hand away so I let him leave it.

"Kyra, honey, how are you feeling?" Charlie asked as he came into view.

"Sick," I murmured and noticed Bella in the back of the room. Her arms were folded and she was glaring at me. I was in for it later I could tell.

"Bella told me you had been lost, I came when I heard," A familiar voice said. My heart immediately fluttered madly and for a moment I couldn't breath. Jacob had come to see if I was okay.

"Hey Jake," I said happily. Edward frowned and Bella...smiled? What was going on?

"I'm glad to see you're okay. I would stay but me and Bella are going on a date. Get feeling better," He said cheerily and then took Bella's hand and walked out.

I had never felt more hurt in my life.

"Charlie...I think you should get everyone out of here," Edward said softly.

Tears welled up in my eyes and I just wanted to curl up and cry. Charlie pushed everyone out and looked at us for a moment before following his worried guests up the stairs.

"She...she..." was all I could say. I was shaking so hard, half from anger and the other half from loss.

Edward climbed up on the bed and lay next to me, I didn't care and didn't protest.

"Come here," he commanded and I immediately rolled into his cold embrace and he held me.

I didn't know how long I cried before I fell asleep again but I did. And I just dreamed of Edward and Jacob.

Even sleeping didn't help escape reality but at least I had someone holding me, protecting me from anything else. I still had Edward even if I had lost my sister and the guy I loved.

I had lost all hopes now that Bella was taking the guy I thought I loved. I didn't have anyone...except for Edward...

Edward...

The thought of him started bringing small tingles into my heart as I dreamed of him. And then I knew...that I didn't just love Jacob... I loved Edward too.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Don't hate me but I'm putting a slight twist in the story! Of course Bella will end up with her Edward but I'm going to twist it up.


	13. Chapter 13

**Almost**

Bella and Jake was a thing now. Everyone was talking about it when I went back to school.

It hurt deep inside but I shoved my feelings away for once and stuck by Edward's side. Bella wasn't too happy about that but made sure to play up her relationship with Jake.

I would always pretend to be happy for her while inside I was trying to fight the tears and push away fantasies of me being in her place.

Edward knew when I was in pain, sometimes he could read me, and other times he couldn't. But when I hurt most he always was there. He was my shoulder I could cry on and not worrying about him lecturing me.

I finally let in my hidden and locked away feelings for Edward. They weren't as strong as the feelings I still had for Jake but they were there. I switched Jake and Edward around, I denied feelings for Jake now and was always with Edward.

"Kyra...I know things got rough between you and Jake...but I want to try one more time. Would you want to try things...more than friends?" He asked softly as we walked through the woods.

I stopped for a moment.

What did I have to lose? It didn't look like things were going to end between Bella and Jake anytime soon.

"Only if you promise that no matter what you won't hurt me. No matter what you will be here for me through thick and thin," I said as I turned and faced him.

He was surprised, taken aback at what I answered with.

I looked into his simmering golden eyes and reached up to touch his cheek. His cold hand slowly grabbed my slightly warmer one and held it.

"I promise Kyra," he whispered and drew me close to him.

For a moment I felt almost complete. I almost felt like everything was right...almost...


	14. Chapter 14

**School**

Edward held my hand tightly and kept me close to his unnaturally cold body. I knew I was in for hell once I walked into school today and I was right.

Bells was down-right shocked and so was everyone else. I wanted to hide from all their glaring and hateful looks but I kept my passive mask on as we made our way to first period.

I had never been more excluded from everyone else before in my life.

Edward could sense my distress and he tried to comfort me, knowing if this was how it would be I would leave him. The social rejection bothered me unlike Bella. She could be a loner just fine but I needed a friend I could turn to besides my supposed lover.

I wanted to cry the whole day, Rosalie was enjoying the hate focused at me and Edward finally snapped at her. Emmet had to stop the two from getting into a yelling match and Alice gave me a comforting hug.

"I will be here for you always darling Kyra. We should become great friends and besides I need a shopping buddy!" She exclaimed as she gave me a gentle hug.

I nodded loosely, not caring about her offer but still accepting. At least I had the ever faithful Alice. Of course Jasper didn't say anything but I could tell all the hate was adding to his energy of wanting to feed off of someone and he received several kicks from Edward and gentle pats from Alice.

By the time Gym came around, I was left to fend for myself. Everyone seemed to turn against me and I walked away with bruises and scrapes. Bella was somewhat satisfied but still miffed at the fact I had resulted in Edward.

I stayed in the girls locker room longer than everyone else. Once they left, I drowned myself if my own misery, having myself a small pity party. I cried and cried and cried like the miserable and stupid human I was...until I felt a comforting arm around me.

"Come on sweetheart. Let's go shopping over the weekend. That should cheer you up," she said softly as she squeezed me into her skinny side.

I calmed myself before we exited the room and I was immediately wrapped in Edward's arms of protection. He carried me to his car and drove me home. Bella was waiting but I didn't care at this point.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow, please sleep and if you need me just call my name," he said and I walked inside my house full of tension.

I only had to wait a few days before I was off on my vacation with Alice. I hoped it wad relieve stress and as I walked into the kitchen, Bella stood with her hands on her hips. She started yelling at me and my mind drifted not even listening to her.

_Only a few more days of this before I get a break from her majesty who gets whatever she wants..._

And yes I wanted Bella to be the witch instead of the innocent angel lol. Bella has a mean side and people have got to see that lol


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks so much guys for the reviews! I really appreciate them! Here's a short chapter…sorry…**

**Long Week**

As each day crawled by, Bella got worse.

Edward held my hand once and she saw it, I received hell for that. Of course she had to torture me in her subtle way and made sure I was going to a bonfire in La Push where she was making cow eyes at poor unsuspecting Jake.

I wanted to la push Bella into deep water and hope it soaked her up good. Or even better, off the cliff so it would really be a scare.

But I sat through it quietly. I met some of the gang down there, of course no one paid attention to me and for once I didn't mind in the slightest.

Eventually when Bella and Jake were...um...occupied in their own way I made a run for it and sped back home with tears running down my cheeks.

I skidded into the driveway and didn't say anything to Charlie when he asked what the matter was. I flew down the stairs and slammed the door behind me. I slid to the floor and had myself another pity party.

Dating Edward was a BAD idea but what if I broke up with him? Would he want me then? Or would he be out for my blood...quiet literally speaking.

I sure made a mess of things...maybe shopping with Alice would clear my mind. I still had money left over from saving up for my supposed car. I wasn't very much but it would do.

Of course Alice would skip just a little bit more with each passing day and of course Bella would get a little bit grumpier with each passing day as well.

Alice of course was happy to finally have a shopping buddy and Bella was majorly ticked I was closer to Edward and spent all my time with the rich and amazing Cullens.

Oh well...maybe shopping will help me relax...I don't know anymore...


	16. Chapter 16

**Fight**

The shopping trip with Alice really did calm me down. I felt happy and at peace. I squealed with Alice which each new item we found that was adorable. I came home with many bags of new clothes to satisfy me for a long time.

Of course the peace wasn't to last.

At school was when Bella approached me. For once I was glad that Bella usually kept to herself and so she approached me alone. We stood in the hall and the only sounds were those of the faint chattering of students outside.

"I don't appreciate you taking someone I care for," Bella snarled.

"Neither do I," I snarled back. I had enough of a relaxing trip I was ready to take her on.

"I wish you would've kept away and everyone couldn't been happy," she snorted.

"That's a lie, not everyone. And how could I keep away from someone I consider a best friend?" I asked her and folded my arms.

"You could have backed off! It's not that hard! Whatever happened to being sisters?" Bella asked.

"Whatever happened to being understanding sisters Bella, not greedy princess like idiots," I snapped at her.

She growled and clenched her fists.

"I'm not an idiot," she muttered angrily.

"Yes you are! If you had been a real sister to me none of this would've happened! But of course you had to be a greedy brat and make it harder for the both of us," I yelled.

"Look who's talking!" Bella yelled back.

"I didn't go steal your love first! I was only friends I told him to try things out with you! I tried to help you but he wouldn't and you wouldn't listen to me!" I protested.

"Whatever! I was willing to try and get Jake and you together but of course you couldn't let me!" She growled.

"You never even tried!" I screamed.

I felt tears rolling down my cheeks, burning as they went.

"You are a stupid little sister! Just get your hands off of Edward and I won't hurt you," Bella said, lowering her voice.

"If you get your hands off Jake and admit Edward and I can't be completely separated because we understand each other," I said, lowering my voice as well.

She bristled and I knew she was about ready to unleash her hidden wild side.

"Never!" She screamed and lunged.

I couldn't quite recall what happened next for it was a blur. It was a pure cat fight and we had both underestimated each other. Scratches and bruises were soon to be seen as we went at each other.

"Your so stupid!" She screamed at me.

"Your a greedy little princess with an obsession!" I screamed as I bit deep in her arm.

I soon felt arms wrapped around me and ripped me away from Bella. I was furious and I wanted to fished what was started. I scrambled to get to her but I was restrained too tightly.

"Stop fighting me Kyra," Edward murmured in my ear as I tried to get away.

"No," I growled at him.

Bella was being pulled away by Emmet and Edward soon had me into an empty classroom.

"Kyra, look at me please," he begged as I glared at the wall after he set me down.

I didn't reply.

"Please Kyra, I need you to look at me," he pleaded.

I obeyed reluctantly and glared at him.

"Please calm down okay? I'm sorry that I couldn't come sooner, I didn't know Bella was going to attempt that. I'm going to take you to my house where Carlisle can treat you, okay?" he said slowly.

I nodded and bit my lip. Everything grew hazy after a while and I felt dizzy.

"We should go before the Bell rings, you need some stitching up, Bella left quite a mark," Edward said finally.


	17. Chapter 17

**Break-ups**

I got to miss school that day, Edward kept the whole thing quite from the students and staff and Bella claimed she tripped while walking in the woods out back.

We still had yelling matches at the house and I used my lungs to their fullest extent, therefore losing my voice.

Bella broke it off with Jake most viciously after finding out I wouldn't back off as much as she wanted and Jake wanting to go farther than just a hand hold.

Sometimes men can be so retarded....but I guess us girls are just as bad...

I grew distant from Edward, partly knowing I was only going out with him for protection and so I couldn't feel alone...and I had to tell him that.

And so I did...a week after the treatment Carlisle gave me.

"Edward you know I can only take you as a friend..." I rasped to him as we stood in the woods.

"I know but I had to hope," he sighed.

He had taken it better than I thought.

"See you around then...friend..." he said, tasting the words and spitting them out with distaste.

Naturally he would hate me for crushing him like that so I avoided him. He could find me if he wanted but he never tried. That both relieved and bothered me.

I guess I just lost a friend.

I don't think I'd ever felt more lost after losing touch with Edward. I noticed he and Bella were always together and Bells turned to ignoring me completely.

Things were going the Princess's way after all. Except for the Jake part...he kept trying to keep contact and all he got was me.

Whoopie.

So I guess this was how it was supposed to go and I was just stuck being the loner. I didn't hear much from Jake after Edward sneaked into her room an asked her out after kissing her.

So much for having more than a light affection for me. Stupid old fashioned Vampire Edward with his fake words.

Stupid Bella for being the mysterious vixen he always felt attracted to.

I just read and play basketball to fill up my time, and the only person I hang out with now is Alice. Well....people...Alice and Jasper but he never says much so I'm not sure if he counts or not.

What a turn of events...


	18. Chapter 18

**Baseball**

"Kyra, you should come watch us play baseball," Alice said as we sat in her room looking at fashion magazines.

"Are Bella and Edward going to be there?" I asked quietly as I flipped the page.

"Of course, why wouldn't they be?" Alice questioned with a small frown o her face.

I didn't say anything as I suddenly became intent of a black outfit modeled on the page.

"Kyra he doesn't hate you if that's what you're thinking," she sighed.

"I'm sure he does...I feel like such a player...I feel like Bella," I spat out.

Alice didn't say anything because she knew about the whole Jake thing.

"Alice, you coming?" Emmet asked as he entered the room. He was dressed in a baseball uniform and wore a huge grin on his face. It reminded me of a very dangerous teddy bear.

"Hold on, outfit change!" Alice said as she leaped up and was in her closet in a blink of an eye.

"Kyra I want you to wear this, you'll look so good in it!" Alice called from the doorway.

Me and Emmet shared an eye roll before he walked out.

"Hey I saw that!" Alice protested as she came out all dressed and holding another uniform.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice skipped to the field telling me about Vampire Baseball while I struggled to keep up with her pace.

When we got there Edward and Bella were already standing by home base laughing over something obviously funny.

"Hey hunny, Bella is already the umpire but I'm sure you'll enjoy this," Esme said kindly as she gave me a hug.

"Thanks Esme," I said as I returned the hug.

"Are we ready yet Alice?" Carlisle asked.

Thunder rolled in the distance and she nodded.

I stood back and made sure I wasn't too noticed by two certain people but I was sure Edward knew. I was silent the whole time but open-mouthed when they first started off the game. I couldn't even see the ball or the shapes as my vampire friends ran the bases.

Suddenly Alice froze and Edward did too.

"Stay behind me, we have visitors," Edward growled at Bella. She obeyed and her face grew pale.

"Come here runt, you're hiding behind me," Emmet told me and placed me next to Bella. Rose looked at Emmet disapprovingly but didn't say anything about it. Bella could only smile a little bit at the victory of being here where I was. I looked away and eventually so did she.

The field was practically silent except for the continuous thunder claps. Then three figures walked out from the woods, being deliberately slow. When they got up to where I could make out the features somewhat I could tell they were also vampires.

"We heard you play some ball, we didn't realize there were other vampires in the vicinity," the main blond one said.

"Yes and you've caused quite a ruckus hunting here," Carlisle said calmly.

"We didn't realize this was hunting grounds so we apologize. We made sure the humans think we were heading off in a different direction then we really are going. We thought we would stop by when we heard," the darkest one of the three said.

The blond one suddenly became intent on something and lifted his head in the air. Edward stiffened visibly.

"Would you like to play ball with us?" Carlisle asked.

"Why not, it would be challenging," the red-headed woman said with a small smirk.

"Alright, let's divide up teams then," Esme said quietly.

Edward quickly grabbed Bella and then he grabbed me. I felt a twinge of pain but didn't protest, we were in a dangerous situation.

A strong breeze blew behind us and whipped my hair across my face.

"Wait...you brought a snack," the blond one said.

I couldn't breath and my heart seemed to stop beating. A loud chorus of hissing filled the air as the Cullens formed a tight line between them and Bella and me.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the shortness…trying to update a lot of stories but here ya go!!**

**The Beginning of the Game**

"They're not for eating," Edward snarled.

"Well my friends and I apologize for the misunderstanding, we will be going now," the darkest one said quickly, knowing the danger of the situation.

The blond hesitated, looking at Bella and me with hunger before following his companions.

"Come on let's go," Edward said urgently and dragged me and Bella to the house.

"But they're leaving, we're safe now aren't we?" Bella asked.

"Are you crazy? Did you see the look on the blond vampire's face?!" I shrieked at her.

"His name is James and you two are his prey now, he won't stop until he has you," Edward growled.

Bella's face drained of all color and all thoughts froze as I became emotionally numb to everything around me.

We reached the house and the darker vampire was waited there for us.

"I'm not going to hurt your friends but James won't stop until he has those girls. It is a challenging game for him now," he said.

"Thank you Laurant," Carlisle said.

I sat down on the stairs as everyone came up with a game plan.

"I can't leave Charlie! I at least have to tell him goodbye! Won't he be safe?" Bella pleaded.

"We'll get your clothes and send you with Alice and Jasper. Esme and Carlisle will watch over him. Don't worry," Edward said and lightly kissed her forehead.

"Rose get the clothes they changed out of, we're going to need them to lay a false trail," Emmet said.

"But why should we help them?" she snorted.

"They are family, so do as we ask Rose," Carlisle responded.

I was being hunted by a vampire...dear god....


	20. Chapter 20

**So here is another chapter and I can promise the next two I post will be longer :D (and way more exciting!) Please comment and a big thanks to my wonderful readers!**

**Being Pathetic**

Bella and I made a dramatic scene to make it out of Charlie's house. I was in the passenger seat while Bella was sobbing as she drove to the trucks speed limit. I was still too numb to feel anything and kept my face pressed against the cold window.

Bella and I jumped when Edward jumped onto the truck and took control. He began to soothe her with mushy comments and there was no one to soothe me.

Another bump made us flinch but Edward assured us it was only Emmet. We both looked back just to be sure and then I drew my legs up in a loose fetal position.

I didn't know when or how I didn't know the turns and stops at the Cullen house but Carlisle pulled me out of the seat and it didn't really phase me.

"She's in shock that's why she's not talking Edward," Carlisle informed him.

Edward had been talking to me? I felt a small wave of pain and I shuddered. Alice sat next to me and gave me a small hug of reassurance. I really didn't feel much better but soon we all were in different cars headed in different directions. I got stuck in the back with Bella who was bawling about how much she was worried about Edward and Alice and Jasper were holding hands. I felt so lonely.

"If Edward gets hurt I don't know what I would do!" She blubbered.

"Shut up," I growled at her.

"You don't have someone like Edward to worry about," she yelled at me.

"I guess I don't but you don't know what it's like to feel unloved and alone because you always get what you want!" I yelled back, still feeling pathetic and emo-like.

"Oh yes I do! When you were dating Edward-" She began.

"You had Jacob! You had the man I wanted and you know what? I have no one to love or hold because apparently I'm not clumsily cute or an innocent angel or a Princess Bella! Apparently I'm not a goddess like you apparently are! I'm sick of people thinking you're so amazing when you're just a poof and you're selfish and uncaring!" I told her with venom on my lips. I finally got the load off my chest and I felt a little better.

There was a long silence in the car, a silence I took advantage of and tried to silently fall asleep...


	21. Chapter 21

**Cat and Mouse**

The next few days was a blur as we stayed in hotels watching crappy shows on T.V. and walking around in the all too colorful halls. I just became a robot, sleeping, eating, sitting, keeping to myself like Jasper did except around Alice.

Finally Alice had a change in vision, James had changed to a new direction. He had decided to go to the Ballet Studio I used to dance in, and Bella failed at...cutely of course.

The men decided to come join us and we went to the airport to wait for them. Just minutes before they would have gotten off their plane, Bella turned and ran.

I don't know if she wanted to make her reunion more sexy by having Edward chase her or what but I followed her, knowing she would get in trouble no matter what.

I caught up with her as soon as she tripped a few streets up.

"What the heck are you thinking? This is no time to play cat and mouse sexy style when the real cat and mouse murder style is happening right now!" I shouted at her.

"Shut up Kyra and listen. James called on the cell phone, he has mom in the studio. He said if I brought any person of a threat with me, he would kill her," Bella said, genuinely frightened.

"Well it's better than I thought," I said trying to lighten my mood.

"WHAT?!?!" She screamed.

"Well I thought you were going to actually...um...never mind. I'll follow you," I said, still quite relieved she wasn't going to do the dirty and become teenage mom.

We reached the studio after darkness sank in the sky. We entered as softly as we could, and slowly. We were both afraid of what was going to happen.

Then we heard her voice, it was frantic and she was calling Bella's name. For a small second I felt a slight bit of pity towards myself but my mother's life was more important to me then her attention to me.

"MOM!" Bella called and ran towards the noise, which was the closet strangely enough. In it was a T.V. playing an old video of Bella hiding from her Ballet teacher.

"So touching...I can't believe you believed me," A deep voice chuckled.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up on end. If I could have screamed, cried, ran, threatened, or all of the above, I would have but my body had succumbed completely to fear.

Bella made a small noise of fright that made James lick his lips.

"Now to business. See, you have a mate, one that truely adores you and it would pleasure me greatly if he could watch your slow and painful death for himself on this camera. Now, I do not know of your importance to them, maybe a toy until dinner but I'm sure they will be sad too. Now I want you to clutch each other and scream," he said as he turned the camera on and pointed it at us.

I didn't move and neither did Bella.

"Do I have to make you scream?" He asked.

Apparently he did because none of my muscles were registering the screams from my mind.

Suddenly, pain shot through my body and I screamed loudly.

"Yes so good, you could be an actress one day but unfortunately that career will have to be cut before it begins," he sneered and turned to Bella.

I was on the floor and I struggled to breath. The pain in my chest was excruciating and I could only guess that he had broken my ribs.

He was toying with Bella, pushing and shoving her and taunting her. He broke her wrist and then ankle and she screamed louder and louder each time.

"Leave her alone!" I managed to sputter. I knew it wouldn't do much good but at least I could speak and I would earn some brownie points for being nice before I died.

Suddenly I was being wrenched up by my hair and I groaned at the pain.

"I will for the moment, I'll toy with you now," he spat in my face.

He threw me on the ground and used his fingers to slice deep lacerations in my back. I could feel my blood running down it and soon he was sucking it out.

I began to lose energy and I heard a shrill scream. I relaxed on the floor and I felt his mouth release. He stepped on my leg and broke it as something shattered. I could scream when the bone broke, I was watching the world fade away. Shadows filled my visions and voices...so many voices all at once...

Then everything became a black silence and I couldn't even use my conscious to thank the Lord I couldn't feel anymore...


	22. Chapter 22

**Hospital**

I woke up, confused and my body was throbbing slightly with pain. I waited for my vision to grasp my surroundings before making a decision on where I was. I finally concluded that I was in a hospital room and Charlie was asleep on the chair next to my bed. Alice stood behind him with a sympathetic smile on her face.

"What happened?" I croaked.

"We got to you just in time. You and Bella were pretty battered," she said softly.

"So she's okay then?" I asked.

Alice nodded.

"Good," I said and closed my eyes.

"I thought you hated her?" Alice questioned.

"I do but I wouldn't forgive myself if she died..." I said, thinking back on how I delayed James of killing her.

"Edward is with her now, she got bit and he sucked out the venom before she changed, he is worried that he might have done some damage," she told me as she moved towards me and sat on my bed.

"Well I bet that was a nice rain on her parade," i snorted.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"She wants to become a pretty little vampire alongside of Edward," I said.

"He won't let it happen," she said.

"Good, she can't get everything she wants after all," I smirked.

Alice smirked as well, I was back to my old self.

Charlie snored and I twitched in surprise at the loud noise.

Alice laughed, a perfect and beautiful laugh that tinkled and rang through the air sweetly. It sounded nice compared to the screams and venomous voice back at the studio. I shivered.

"Are you cold?" She asked, concerned.

"No...just glad I'm out of that studio," I said softly.

She frowned and looked at the door. A few seconds later Carlisle came in. His face was smiling that fatherly smile that comforted me and let me know I was safe.

"You don't need to worry, Bella is fine and James has been taken care of," he said and stood by me.

"Good," I said.

"He did do a number on you though," he said as he looked at my beaten body covered by white sheets.

"At least it prevented him from killing her," I mumbled and shut my eyes.

"Huh?" they asked.

"He was going to kill her but I distracted him...I figured at least if he killed me and not her, no one would miss me that much and Edward would be happy knowing she wasn't dead..." I said and closed my eyes.

"We would miss you," Alice protested.

Sleep gripped me and slowly dragged me down into sweet black oblivion to where I couldn't comprehend what was happening to me. Before I slipped into unconsciousness, I added...

"No one would miss me...Bella is all too perfect and could make up for my absence in a heartbeat..."


	23. Chapter 23

This is the last chappie of this book! I will start the next one though okay guys? The story will be titled _New Moon at Midnight_

**Prom**

I didn't get a lot of visitors, maybe because I didn't let them in but I didn't really care. I heard people tramping upstairs and cooing Bella through the vents. I made sure those vents were covered after that.

I slept until I felt like I could stay up for a week. I still had a brace for my ribs and leg but I got to go back to school...oh joy...

I kept to myself even though I was bombarded by the guys since Bella wasn't single. It made me feel a little better.

"Kyra?" Someone asked.

"If you're asking to carry my books I will gladly punch you," I snarled as I turned to face the speaker.

"Hi," he said softly.

"Oh sorry, didn't know it was you," I sighed.

"I read what Alice thought when you told her that...I'm glad you did that..." he thanked me.

"Whatever, you're happy, she's happy, everyone is happy," I said as I gestured to all the happy faces swarming around us.

"But are you happy?" He asked.

"As always," I said with a fake smile, a tad of sarcasm dripped off my words.

His eyes narrowed.

"Bye!" I said hurriedly and hobbled to my next class.

Prom was coming up and I already new I wasn't going to have a date. I wasn't upset at all because I new it was coming.

I got home and locked myself in my room the night of prom and hoped Bella would get her wish and move out already.

I thought of Jacob before I dropped into a nightmarish sleep...I doubt I would ever get over the Ballet Studio incident...


End file.
